Come and Play With Me
by pacificbluegirl
Summary: Dougie can’t keep his feelings towards a certain band member bottled up any longer but is afraid that his confession will have ruined everything. Fluffy PoynterJudd Slash.


**Title:** Come and Play With Me  
**  
Summary:** Dougie can't keep his feelings towards a certain band member bottled up any longer but is afraid that his confession will have ruined everything.

**Pairing:** Poynter/Judd

**Rating: **Should be able to be read and enjoyed by most. 15 to be safe.

**Warnings:** Absolutely none. All fluffy and cuddly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the members of McFly.

**Authors Note: **This is a also posted on the Official McFly boards.

Read, reply, and enjoy.

_**Come and Play With Me**_

"C'mon mate! You can't hide under there forever!" Danny smiled, tugging at the covers.

"Sure I can!" sulked Dougie from underneath them.

"What about that gig next week? Are you going to play from underneath those covers?" Danny giggled.

"You'll just have to find someone else to play now won't you!"

"Dougie..." Danny sighed, once again tugging at the covers only to find Dougie holding them back. "Life goes on you know..."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't just kiss your best mate!"

"So?" Danny asked. "You and Harry are always all over each other. You could easily pass this off as a joke if you'd like to."

"But what if I wouldn't like to pass it off as joke...?" Dougie groaned, his voice muffled by the covers and his pillow. Before Danny could answer Tom strolled in to the room. He looked at the lump on the bed and sat down next to Danny, on the edge of the bed. He stroke Dougie's... um... well he was pretty sure it was his back.

"It's the funniest thing..." Tom mused.

"What is?" Dougie asked, curiosity getting the better of him, still not emerging from underneath his bedding.

"The state you've left Harry in!" Tom smiled.

"Is he throwing up?" Dougie asked humourlessly.

"Mate..." Danny sighed and shook his head. Why did Dougie do this to himself?

"He's pacing the living room, touching his lips. He's in a haze, dude. I tried to get through to him but he's a hundred miles away." Tom's smile widened. "The poor guy just can't figure out quite what hit him I reckon."

"My lips! That's what fcuking hit him!" Dougie cried.

"I'm positive I saw some tongue in there as well." Danny grinned loving how Dougie kicked his legs in frustration.

"You know what the worst thing is though?" A flushed Dougie finally popped his head out from underneath the warm covers, his blonde hair messy.

"What's that?" Tom asked, his lips pursed, desperate not to laugh at the young man.

"That Harry hasn't got that tongue piercing still?" Danny smirked but was ignored by Dougie.

"I wanted to bloody to it! It wasn't some spur of the moment thing, it wasn't the peck on the cheek thing we do in front of the cameras to mess around... I wanted to kiss him and I think I've wanted to for a quite a while now..." His eyes were glazed and he looked so small and fragile that Danny couldn't help but reach out and grab his hand in his.

"So you might be gay or bi or something... We won't lock you up together with a bunch of angry lions, dude."

Dougie groaned and dove under the covers again causing Danny to laugh.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you guys..." Dougie whined.

"Well, considering the fact that Harry was the one you decided to snog in the living room I guess you shouldn't. You clearly ought to be having this conversation with him!" Tom reasoned.

"I can't face him..."

"Like you're facing us..?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"Dougie..." Danny placed a hand on his back. "Would it make you less uncomfortable and embarrassed if I snogged Tom?"

"Dude!" Tom looked at him as if he'd gone mad and completely ignored the sound of Dougie laughing from underneath the covers.

"I guess not then ..." Danny said, smiling sweetly at Tom.

"If you want to snog someone, snog Dougie, he's the gay one!" Tom pointed out.

"Don't." Came a voice from the door way. "I'd be rather jealous if you did." Harry took a couple of insecure steps in to the room, towards the bed.

"We'll erm... leave you two alone..." Tom mumbled and dragged Danny off the bed.

"Wait!" Dougie's voice could be heard from underneath the covers.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Check if he has his cricket bat with him..."

"Wow... that's just disturbing Dougie," Danny grinned. "You have a very dirty mind, I mean we knew that already but this is just- Ouch!" Tom hit him up the back of his head and Harry flashed them a smile.

"He's not going to hurt you Dougs and you need to talk about this." Tom patted the lump, hoping to be somewhere close to Dougie's shoulder, before leaving the room, bribing Danny with ice cream if he followed him downstairs. Danny trotted after Tom yelling that Tom was the one who wanted ice cream, not him, after his band mate.

Harry reluctantly sat down on the bed, the spot still warm from having been occupied by Tom and Danny. He hesitated for a moment, watching the lump rise and fall with Dougie's breathing, before reaching out and grasping the fabric of Dougie's bedding, planning on uncovering his band mate only to find Dougie holding it back, preventing him from doing so.

"Come out from under there Dougs..." Harry tried, his voice soothing and calm.

"No."

"Then I'll have to come to you..." Harry muttered and kicked off his shoes. He stood up and moved down to the foot of the bed. He lifted the covers and found Dougie's feet. He smiled and dove underneath the covers, crawling under them along Dougie's body. He let his hands wander up the younger mans body as he went, not very graciously he was sure but he did at least reach his destination.

Dougie felt his skin tingle as Harry's hands travelled up his legs, thighs, lingered on his ass and continued up his sides, as he crawled up so that his face was next to his own.

"Hi there..." Harry grinned, still half on top of the bassist and he didn't make any move to change that.

"I'm sorry..." Dougie mumbled and if it hadn't been so dark under there Harry had been able to see Dougie's flushed cheeks turn, if possible, even more pink.

"Are you really?" Harry asked, his voice giving nothing away.

"No..." Dougie turned his head and buried it in his pillow.

"Good..." Harry reached out and played with Dougie's hair. "'Cause I'm not."

Dougie held his breath, his mind running a hundred miles per second. What had Harry just said? He slowly turned his head towards Harry, facing him again. Harry let his fingertips wander from Dougie's hair to his smooth, warm, face. He lightly let them grace the young mans lips and Dougie gasped, slightly caught off guard.

"Would you feel terrible if I said that I want you to do it again?" Harry whispered, his breathing ragged from the lack of oxygen under the covers and the desperate lust building up inside him. "Would you let you r tongue work it's magic again?" Harry scooted if possible, even closer to Dougie who didn't need any more encouragement than that and with a smile tangled himself with the drummer. Their faces were now so close to each other that the only air Dougie could breathe was what Harry exhaled and Dougie felt himself getting light headed as he lost himself in Harry's glistering, lust filled, eyes.

"My tongue can work its magic in many places..." Dougie breathed, his lips so close to Harry's that the drummer could feel his lips move as he spoke. Harry could feel Dougie's eyelashes on his cheek as his eyes fluttered shut and their lips crashed against each others again.  
Harry moaned into Dougie's mouth as Dougie forced his tongue into his mouth again and he rubbed his own against it letting their tongues dance as he slipped a hand under Dougie's t-shirt, his palm coming to rest against the bassist's naked, and heaving chest. Harry could feel himself getting dizzy and warmth spread from his fingertips to his toes as Dougie parted from him, panting lightly.

"What's that in your pocket Harry...? Or are you just happy to see me?" Dougie winked.

"That's my cricket bat, wanna play?"  
**  
****The End**

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
